Living with war
by Telron
Summary: A story about Shirou Emiya's son in the world of IS Rated T for some mild swear words and will definitely be T later on in the story also possible pairing in the future with the OC (P.S. this is my first story.) on hiatus
1. Prologue

Living with war

This is my very first story so please be gentle in the reviews

Also I do not own IS or Fate/Stay or their characters I only own my OC's

* * *

**Point of no ones**

The sun was shining on a nice cozy little hut on a small island out in the Bahama's one morning in June, surrounded by green grass and tall palm trees swaying in a gentle wind off the sea. The hut in question belongs to a middle age man, who was famous in his time for being a sword maker and fighter of great renown all over the world; also living with the man was his son whose name was Duran. Now Duran was a young man who has been training to be a sword fighter and smith with his father Emiya. They both live peacefully away from any potential trouble, or so they thought. . .

**Point of view - Duran**

I open my eyes but close them again quickly when I see the sun in my eyes. So I roll over and think about what day it is today, only to realize that today is my birthday and my apprenticeship ended yesterday. I smile to myself and thought, "At last I'll finally be able to leave this island and see the world."

I put my hand into the air and concentrated to make a wooden stick appear in my hand only to have it disappear when I drop it to put a hand to my head because of a headache. I then run my hand through my brown hair.

I sit up and open my eyes to look around at my small room. "Sigh" I think to myself "I wonder how dad got so good at tracing stuff?" then smile again at the fact that today is my 15th birthday. I mutter to myself "I wonder what dad has planned for me today." I then get up and stretch my body thinking to myself. "I am fairly tall at 6 feet for my age. but i like it." I then get out of bed to look at my reflection in the mirror on the wall of my room, noticing that years of swordsmithing has given me a slim but muscular build, and thanks to where i am i also got a nice brown tan that some people would kill for.

I then go and use the outhouse due to my bladder feeling full. As I walk from the outhouse back to the hut after doing my business, I see something shiny in the distance approaching fast; I strain my eyes to see what it is.

I call for dad because I don't know what the thing flying towards us is.

"Hey Dad you gotta come see this." I hear his reply inside the hut "what is it now? Some turtles on the beach again?" he mumbles to himself as he sort of limps towards me due to an old injury from when he lived in Japan.

I point towards the shiny object approaching us fast, "what is that Dad?"

Emiya mutters "Trace on" and traces a telescope and uses it to look at the object in the distance.

Emiya replied: "It looks like some kind of mechanical suit that's operated by a woman."

I reply "really? Let me see" I grab for the telescope to look at the odd machine and see that there was a woman operating a mechanical suit approaching us. I look in disbelief and thought to myself, "what is that thing made of because of how it looks there should be no way that the pilot is able to move that machine due to the size of it and even if it was light the machine itself would crumple due to the weight of it unless. . ." I bite my lip and turn to Emiya. "Hey Dad how do you think they made that thing?"

Emiya was lost in thought thinking about the machine and mutters "Can't be that fool woman actually did it." I look at him. "What's wrong dad?" when I see him muttering. Emiya replied "come with me I got to show you something" as he walked towards the north side of the hut.

I follow him with curiosity as I've never seen him this serious.

**Point of view: Emiya**

I mutter to myself as Duran yells for me to come see something. I reply "What is it now?" "Some turtles on the beach again?" I mutter to myself. I walk with a limp to Duran's side and thinking to myself "blasted leg is killing me again." Duran points to something shiny in the distance. I make a telescope using my OD with Duran seeing so that I can see what he is pointing at more easily. My eyes go wide with surprise then I quickly put on a mask so as not to startle my son Duran. I mutter to myself "can't be that fool woman actually did It." thinking of Tabane who I knew from when I used to live in Japan.

I start walking to the north side of the hut that I have lived in with my son for the past 5 years. I whistle to myself and think "5 years already wow does time fly when one is teaching"

I start digging in the sand near the hut to uncover a pull ring buried in the sand. I grab it and turn to face my son Duran and said "help me pull will ya?" Duran nods his head and grabs the chain behind the pull ring to help me pull open a hidden underground bunker that was built underneath the small hut. I release the chain and walk into the bunker with Duran following me.

Duran looks at me after a quick glance around and asks, "What is this?" I reply "It is something that I hoped that I wouldn't have to give you for your birthday but due to the circumstances I guess it can't be helped." I walk to the western wall and put my hand on it and muttering "trace on." I use my magic to weaken the one part of the wall so that I can break it to reach a lever on the other side and pull it. As I pulled the lever back I hear an explosion as the hut above is blasted to pieces causing the roof of the bunker to shake.

"Shit" I see the floor of the bunker opening up as an odd-looking contraption comes up on a platform. I hear my son asking "what is that on the platform." I reply "Your future from now on. Now get in" I said as I grab Duran and push him towards the machine. I watch as Duran looks at the machine and I think to myself "I hope that I wasn't wrong about him." I see Duran touch the machine as there is another explosion on top of the bunker as their enemy had found the bunker and is trying to get into it.

**Point of view - Duran**

As I followed Dad I see him dig up a pull ring, then he turned to me and said "help me pull this will ya" I nod my head and help pull the chain to open up a hidden bunker that is located underneath the hut. I look at the bunker in amazement then quickly flowed Dad inside as he entered the bunker. I look around the bunker quickly to see that it is basically empty and ask my Dad, "What is this?" Emiya replies "It is something that I hoped that I wouldn't have to give you for your birthday but due to the circumstances I guess it can't be helped." I follow dad as he goes to the western wall and breaks a part of it to pull a lever.

As dad pulled the lever I hear an explosion as the hut above is blasted apart with explosives. I feel a twinge of fear at the explosion and think to myself. "If I didn't spot that machine earlier I and dad would be dead now."

After Emiya pulled the lever I see the middle of the bunker open up as a machine similar to the one I spotted above come up on a platform. I ask Dad "What is this?" only to hear him say "Your future from now on. Now get in" as he pushes me towards it.

I look at the machine with curiosity then I think to myself "What is this thing? Should I use trace on it or not" I debated to myself. After a few seconds of thought I thought "hell might as well trace it, it's not as if this day can get any crazier" I put my hand on it to start my Trace magic only to have the machine activate and have information downloaded into my mind.

I stand in shock as I process the information. Then due to the information download I decide to get in since it is a weapon. As I get in I feel my limbs get tickled a bit due to the inside of the arms and legs of the machine. I then power up the machine to see what it is and has for weaponry. I see the name of the machine itself and mutter to myself, "IS: infinite Stratos, Name of IS, is [AVENGER], only has a basic IS sword for a weapon." I then think to myself "interesting" I look to see my father looking at me with happiness in his eyes for the first time in years. I yell at Dad to stay put while I beat off the intruder.

I then walk out of the bunker stumbling a few times as I'm unused to the machine.

**Point of view - enemy**

Flash back 5 hours earlier: I walk towards the command room to report to the commander who asked for me 2 min ago. I push open the door and say "Captain Tia lock reporting for duty" and saluted the commander.

The commander replies "At ease captain" I put my hands behind my back and widen my stance.

Commander then says "Do you know why I called you here captain?"

I reply "No sir I do not" The commander then says "After 15 long years of searching we finally found our target Shiro Emiya."

I reply "The swords man sir?" Commander replies "yes we found him at last on a small island with his son in the Bahamas. Oh and call me zero, captain if you would please since sir and commander are starting to get on my nerves." I reply "Yes sir. . . I mean zero"

Zero then said "here are your orders go to that island and kill Shiro Emiya by whatever means necessary got it" He looks at me expectedly. I reply "yes zero". Zero then says "good it is said that you are the best IS pilot here so don't let me down or else" I gulp and reply "I won't let you down zero"

Fast-forward to present time

"Darn where is he" I think to myself after blowing up the hut and seeing that he wasn't in there. I then spot some concrete underneath the hut and think to myself, "Ah ha so that's where you are hiding you little rat" I proceed to launch missiles at the hidden bunker to destroy it. Then I hear something I did not expect to hear here of all places, "What the hell? That sounds like an IS but that can't be they can only be operated by a woman" I thought to myself confused. I then see something moving out of the bunker. I use the on-board senses on my IS to zoom in on the thing moving only to move back in surprise. "What the hell that can't be." I thought to myself as I was looking at the targets sun in an IS that was moving for him. "There is no way that IS can move for him since he is a boy unless. . ." I think to myself for a few sec with a decision. I then quickly radio to command and say "It appears that we have a problem on my hands, it appears that Emiya's son is able to operate an IS, what should I do?" after a few sec of silence I hear Zero reply "Whatever you do you must capture that boy alive no matter what you hear me, he is important to our research." I reply "affirmative commander I'll capture the boy, and what about the original target?" Zero replies "That boy is our priority now." Tia then replies "Affirmative commander" I then break communications to focus on the target only to receive a surprise.

* * *

Duh duh duh a Cliff hanger

AN: 05/21/14: fixed a few errors that conflicted along with the loopholes that I forgot to fix until now.


	2. Prologue 2

Living with war

Here is the second chapter about Shiro's son in the world of IS.

* * *

**Point of view - Duran**

As I stumble out of the bunker in [AVENGER] I see that the odd shiny thing that I had seen earlier was also an IS, I think to myself "Ok I know how to walk in this now, let's see what else this thing can do." I call up the menu to take a look at what the IS can do.

"Interesting, so I can fly in this suit and now to learn how to equip my sword." I think of the IS sword and swing my right hand to the right to have the sword materialize from the dimensional pocket it was in. "Oh cool this is similar to Projection magic that my father is so proficient in, but without the strain on the body."

I look at the IS sword to see that it is similar to a katana in shape and size only made for an IS. I take a few practice swings with the sword to get a feel for it, and then satisfied that it is good I look up at the intruder, only to see that she was busy talking to someone. I grin and thought, "Good she's not paying any attention to me." I jump and think of wind under the wings of my IS to fly towards the target while I wind up for a slash with my sword.

**Point of view - Tia**

I am surprised to see the boy swinging a sword at me even though he is a complete beginner in an IS. I quickly dodge the slash from him by the skin of my shield which took a glancing blow reducing my shield energy. "Tch, it looks like this kid is looking for a fight." I thought to myself as I pull out a IS smg to shoot at the kid.

I watch as the kid at first take a few hits on the shield before he realizes something, then he dodges and twists and turns in different directions as I shoot at him.

"Interesting this kid has a lot of combat potential and a high IS compatibility it seems since he is dodging my shots quite well, but I think it is time I take this fight up a notch." I thought to myself as I dismiss my smg to call out my shotgun, "Now let's see what this kid can really do." I thought to myself."

I proceed to shoot my shot gun at him only to have him dodge the shots by cm's I frown and think, "This kid is very good considering the fact that this is his first time in an IS." I dismiss my shotgun so that I can call up my sword to engage in hand to hand combat seeing that long range combat is not good enough to take the child down.

I charge at him and swing my sword only to have it blocked at the last second by the kid. I say "Not bad kid what's your name?" the kid replies "Duran Emiya." I proceed to engage him at cqc while Duran continued to defend with what appears to be little effort on his part. I try every trick I know to try and get past his guard with little luck. "Dam this guy is good; maybe it was better if I had stuck to long range attacks since they did more damage." I thought to myself.

I back up so that I can gain some distance for long range combat only to have Duran go on the offensive and dealing more damage than she thought possible. "Shit got to find a way to get some distance since he is to good at close quarters." I quickly look around for a way out of this situation. I spot what appears to be a middle age man watching from the ground as me and Duran fight in the sky. "Perfect that must be Shirou Emiya the original target." I thought to myself as I looked at him.

I quickly dematerialize my blade hoping that it disappearing would surprise Duran for a few sec, then I quickly materialize my smg as I see that the kid is surprised at my reckless tactic as I shoot at the original target only to have the gun sliced in half by Duran's sword before I could get a shot off. "Tch, this kid is a bitch to fight." I quickly fly up and materialize my shotgun as my smg is now trashed to shoot at Duran. I then see a flash of light as I aimed at Duran. "What the hell?" I say to myself temporarily blinded by the light.

I regain my sight to see that the IS the kid was piloting has changed drastically. Now instead of grey and bulky, it is now silver and red; the arms are more refined and covered with what appeared to be samurai armour. The legs were made slimmer and was covered in what looked like samurai armour, the wings on the side also changed from a drab grey to red and silver design of what appeared to be a silver knife coated with blood. The main torso area of the IS also changed drastically to look like samurai armour. The greatest change though was the hands and sword; the left hand looked like it had a chain coming out of it, while the right had what appears to be a retractable bow. The sword itself at first she thought didn't change then she realized that the sword's edge was glowing red like blood on one side while there was writing down the length of the blade in kanji. From where she was at the moment she couldn't read the kanji.

"What the hell?! That can't be! You mean to tell me you were fighting in default shift." I yelled at Duran. "It appears that the battle is now in my favour." Duran said as he promptly disappears in a flash, only to reappear behind me wrapping a chain around me. "Shit this fucking fight has dragged out long enough." I think to myself as I activate my IS's trump card. Suddenly my IS shuts down as my shield energy hits zero as the chain starts glowing red. "NOOOOOO! NOT NOW! NOT WHEN I WAS SO EFFING CLOSE." I yell at my IS. Then Duran say's "That's luck for you." as he rips off parts of my IS carefully without hurting me. Then he removes me from my IS and flies toward my target with me.

When we reach the ground, he sets me down lightly and yells "Hey dad I beaten the intruder and caught her." I then hear a reply from the target saying. "I'm coming son just don't get your pants twisted into a knot." That's when I realize something and I turn to Duran and ask, "Shirou Emiya is your father?!"

Duran replies "Yeah he's my dad and he taught me everything I know about fighting." I whistle, "Wow your father is good at teaching stuff" I then say.

Then I see Shirou coming up to us with a slight limp. Shirou says, "Good job Duran I knew I was right in predicting that you were IS compatible." he then turns to me and say's roughly, "So what group of people are you from? The Magus society? Or someone else? Well whoever sent you probably wants me dead for a good reason"

I reply "Magus Society? Who's that?" Shirou then replies, "None of your damn business Mrs. . ." Shirou looked like he was at a loss of words due to not knowing my name. I quickly say, "Tia Lock Mr. Emiya." "Well Ms. Lock what group sent you? If u do not answer my question I will turn you over to an old friend of mine who likes to torment people for fun, and you wouldn't like that would you?" Shirou replied.

"No Mr Emiya I would not like that. As for the group I'm from, I'm from Phantom task charged with a mission to kill you, that is until I see your son operate an IS and then proceeded to beat me." "Phantom task eh? Never heard of your group before." Shirou then said after some thought. "But that doesn't matter anymore since they targeted me and my son Duran, I will make sure that your group is demolished." I gulp at Shirou's serious face.

**Point of view - Duran**

I swing my Sword at the unknown IS user only to have her dodge at the last second, but I feel my sword still graze something. I quickly call up my IS menu to learn a bit more about what an IS does, I then learn about shield energy and about how when it hits zero the IS automatically shuts down. "Interesting." I think to myself as I look to see how many shield units I have. I see that I have 850 shield units on my IS. "Good that means I can theoretically take a lot of hits before my AD is gone,"

I watch as my opponent summons a SMG and started firing at me before I knew she was. I quickly flew out of the way and flew in random patterns trying to get closer to my opponent. I realize after a min or so that she stopped shooting for a sec to summon what appears to be a shotgun. I hear the shotgun blasts as I dodge them taking minimal damage from glancing shots. I quickly check my shield energy to see I had 500 left. "Crud long range combat is not my forte at the moment." I thought to myself.

Then all of a sudden the shooting stops and I see my opponent charging at me with a sword for close quarter combat. "Finally now to deal out some damage to her." I thought to myself only to be pushed back by her unpredictable swings that I manage to block with my sword at the last second. The woman then asked randomly, "Not bad kid, what's your name?" I reply while blocking, "Duran Emiya." I proceeded to block her slashes and thrusts barely, but I was taking it in stride giving my opponent the illusion that I was messing with her since so far she has barely hit me. I glance at my shield strength to see that I had 400 units left. All of a sudden my opponent moves back to gain some distance, I thought "Oh no you don't, you are not going to blast me at long range." I chase after her slashing quickly, forcing her into defence. From the looks of her face she is regretting her decision to back off for long distance combat.

All of a sudden her sword disappears which surprises me long enough for her to call up her smg and aim at a target on the ground. I quickly slice the smg in half when I realize that she might be going after my dad. She then flies off quickly and pulls out a shotgun from her IS, but as she was about to shoot at me, A message popped up on my IS display saying first shift initiated. I think to myself, "First shift?"

Then my IS is cloaked in white light while it changes form. When the light disappeared my IS changed from a drab grey to silver and red. I quickly did a few diagnostics on the IS to see what had changed. I quickly learn that I had access to a heat Chain that can incapacitate an opponent and drain their shields on my left hand, while my right hand had what appears to be a pop up bow that is at the moment folded in. I also find that my sword has also changed design so that it's edge grew red hot so that it can do more damage to an IS shield then normal at the cost of some shield points when used. Also my IS armour scheme reminds me of a samurai ready for battle.

I hear my opponent yelling at me "What the hell?! That can't be! You mean to tell me you were fighting in default shift." I then said "It appears that the battle is now in my favour."

I then think to myself "So this is first shift? I got to ask my dad about this later." I quickly fly towards my opponent with greater speed than before which made me realize that I was faster than before. "Sweet now let's see how fast I can go" I quickly thought to myself as I pulled up my IS specs to check to see what else has changed. I quickly find a program called subspace movement. I use it to see what it does only to find myself right behind my opponent without her even knowing. "Whoa now that is a cool program." I hear a ding as my shield energy went down by 200 points. "So there is a cost to the ability? Makes sense because it would be to overpowering if there wasn't one." I thought after seeing the cost of the move.

I quickly wrap my opponent with the chain from my left hand, I watch as the chain grows red from the heat it is producing. All of a sudden I hear my opponent shouting "NOOOO! NOT NOW! NOT WHEN I WAS SO EFFING CLOSE." I thought to myself "Whoa this girl's got issues." I then take apart her IS carefully so as not to harm her since I don't know if it is a trick or not, and it is always better to be safe than sorry later on. I then remove the woman from the IS and fly towards my dad with her.

I land on the ground lightly and yell "Hey dad I beaten the intruder and caught her." I then hear a reply from dad saying. "I'm coming son just don't get your pants twisted into a knot." The woman next to me turns to face me and asks with disbelief in her voice, "Shirou Emiya is your father?!"

I replied "Yeah he's my dad and he taught me everything I know about fighting." She whistles quietly, "Wow your father is good at teaching stuff" She then said.

Then I see dad coming up to us with a slight limp. Shirou says, "Good job Duran I knew I was right in predicting that you were IS compatible." he then turns to the woman next to me and say's roughly, "So what group of people are you from? The Magus society? Or someone else? Well whoever sent you probably wants me dead for a good reason"

She then reply's "Magus Society? Who's that?" Shirou then replies, "None of your damn business miss. . ." dad looked like he was at a loss of words due to not knowing her name. She quickly say, "Tia Lock Mr. Emiya." "Well Ms. Lock what group sent you? If u do not answer my question I will turn you over to an old friend of mine who likes to torment people for fun, and you wouldn't like that would you?" Shirou replied.

Tia then said "No Mr Emiya I would not like that. As for the group I'm from, I'm from Phantom task charged with a mission to kill you, that is until I see your son operate an IS and then proceeded to beat me." "Phantom task eh? Never heard of your group before." dad then said after some thought. "But that doesn't matter any-more since they targeted me and my son Duran, I will make sure that your group is demolished." Tia then gulps in fright at Shirou's serious face.

**Point of view - Zero**

"DAM, she was the best pilot here and she goes and lets herself be beaten by a complete newb of a IS pilot" I thought to myself. "Sigh, I wish it didn't have to come to this but now I'm glad I had that one piece of equipment added to Miss Locks IS when she wasn't looking." I thought to myself as I pulled out a remote detonator from the desk I was sitting at. "Well it's been nice knowing you Miss Lock." I thought to myself as I pressed the remote detonator button. I then lean back in my chair and put my hands behind my head while I faintly smiled. "Even in defeat one can still accomplish the mission."

**Point of view - Duran**

I feel that something is wrong after my dad finished talking to Miss Lock, so I glanced at Miss Lock's IS on a hunch to see it glowing. "Uh Miss Lock, is yours IS supposed to do that?" I tap on Miss Lock's shoulder to get her attention. She looks at the IS only to widen her eyes in fear. Going on a hunch I quickly grab miss Lock and held her next to my body away from the IS yelling at dad "DAD GET YOUR SHIELD UP NOW!" I watch as dad looks at the IS and realizes that something is wrong then puts up his infamous Rho Aiah just in time to block the explosion coming from the IS. Shirou then says "Thanks son, that was a close call, any later and we would've been seriously hurt." I look at Tia to see her grime face and mutter "That bastard Zero wanted to kill me if I failed in my mission."

I ask "Who's Zero?" She looks at me a little surprised, and then quickly replies "None of your business." I shrug then set her back down on the ground after I look at my shield energy to see that I only had 100 units left. "Wow that explosion was pretty strong to deal that much damage at this distance." I thought to myself.

I then look at dad as he dismisses his Rho Aiah noticing that 1 of the petals was broken. "DAD you ok?" I yelled at dad. Dad then replied "Yeah I'm ok I just a few scratches from having 1 of Rho Aiah's petals broken."

I then ask dad. "So what now? Our home is gone and we are apparently being hunted by a group known as phantom task." Shirou then replies, "Well it is time for you to meet an old friend of mine from Japan my boy." I reply "How are we going to contact your friend since the satellite phone that was in the hut is now toast thanks to Miss Lock here." "Hey I was given a mission to kill your dad which failed thanks to you, and also how was I to know that your phone was in the hut and not on Shirou." "Enough Miss Lock. Hey Duran." Shirou said."

"Yeah what do u need dad?" I replied. "Open up your IS menu and look for the phone icon." Shirou said. "Ok found it dad." I replied after a few seconds of searching for the phone icon. "Activate it then say Chifuyu Orimura." "Ok" "Chifuyu Orimura." I said to my IS. After a few moments I heard someone reply, "This is Miss Orimura speaking." "Hey how are you Chifuyu, it me Shirou." dad said. "Ok what mess did you get yourself into now Emiya? Since you only call when you need help with something." Chifuyu said. "Oh it's nothing major; I just need to find a safe place for my son Duran. And apart from an attack from a group known as phantom task we are doing good." dad sad to Chifuyu. "WHAT?! Where are you right now?" Chifuyu said with anger in her voice. "Sigh it appears you haven't changed since I first met you Chifuyu 10 year's ago." dad then said. "Just tell me where you are now or else. . ." Chifuyu said. I watched my dad's face get pale when Miss Orimura said or else."Wow whoever Miss Orimura is she must be more stronger then dad to make him go pale like that." I thought to myself. "We are in the Bahamas' Just use this IS signalling to locate our current location." dad then said after a min. "What? You are using an IS to call me?! How is that even possible, since as far as I know my younger brother is the only man who can operate an IS and I just found that out not even 20 minutes ago, unless. . . Sigh; Let me guess you got a Phantom task member there that you managed to have call me."

My dad then said "Yes and no. I'll explain when u send someone for us." "Ok I'll have a helicopter there in 1 hour and there had better be no surprises." Chifuyu then said.

* * *

Whew that took a while to think of a good IS design and a name for it. Also the subspace feature of The Avenger allows the IS to sort of latch onto the opponents subspace where weapons are stored and sort of teleport to it at a large cost of shield energy. 200 units to be exact which may not seem like much but in a fight it is a lot. Also the sword is nameless at the moment since I couldn't think of a good name for it. I'm open to suggestions as to what his sword's name should be. Also if anyone has an idea as to what his second shift should look like I'll take it into consideration as I plan to have Duran's IS go into second shift later on in the story. (P.S. I'm also looking for a beta reader to help me refine this story.)

AN 05/21/14: fixed a few errors that I found in spelling and some minor grammar changes as well


	3. Prologue 3

Living with war chapter 3

A/N: To the guest who commented on March 26: thank you for your kind suggestions and I will refrain from having so many point of views unless it is absolutely necessary.

Also sorry for taking so long to update but I got caught up in other stuff in my life and also reading a load of fan-fiction for some potential ideas to come to mind about what my MC is going to do in the future.

Also I think I will have my MC come into the story at the same time as Ichika so that Ichika won't be the only guy in the academy anymore (*shudder* I would both love and hate to be in his situation.)

P.S. I will probably botch Chifuyu a bit since she is a bit hard to understand in terms of personality, so please bear with me, and I apologize if it is poor.

P.S.S I also suffered from a bit of writers block as well about whose view I should use in one part

**Disclaimer: I do not own IS or Fate/Stay night. They belong with their rightful owners/designers.**

Well that's over now on with the story!

* * *

STORY START:

**Point of view – **Chifuyu:

I hear a knock at the door when I'm reading the newspaper at my work desk in my office. I set the paper down and say, "Come in." I watch as Miss Yamada opens the door and comes into my office. I then say "Good afternoon Miss Yamada is anything the matter." As I see her wringing her hands a little bit. Miss Yamada replies "You probably will not believe this Miss Orimura, but I just got a call from the place where they are holding both the IS tests and also tests for a few high schools, and your brother got involved with something." I groan and say "What did my idiot brother do now?"

Yamada replies "Well that's the thing, Ichika Orimura activated an IS that was not manned by anyone at the time." I stand up quickly when I hear what Ichika did. "WHAT?! Ichika activated an IS?! There must be some kind of mistake since the IS is so far only piloted by women only due to some glitch or programming in the IS itself."

Yamada then talks again. "Well that's the thing there was a bunch of witnesses to vouch for Ichika actually activating an IS." I groan and rub my temples to rid myself of a migraine that popped up from hearing what my little brother did. "Miss Yamada I want you to start the paper work to have my idiot younger brother come to IS academy so that he is safe from the government." "Hai I'll get on that right away Miss Orimura!" Yamada says.

Then I hear my cell phone ringing in my pocket and think to myself as I pull it out. "That's odd only a few people know my number." I look at the caller ID to see who it is, only to see that there is no name. "Odd Tabane gave me this phone so it should have a name popped up but it doesn't." I decide to take a chance and answer it. "Hello this is Miss Orimura speaking." I then hear a voice I haven't heard for several years talking. "Hey how are you Chifuyu, it me Shirou." I groan when I realize who it is. I start rubbing one side of my head as I start talking to Shirou. "Ok what mess did you get yourself into now Emiya? Since you only call when you need help with something."

I then listen to what he says. "Oh it's nothing major; I just need to find a safe place for my son Duran. And apart from an attack from a group known as phantom task we are doing good."

I face palm at what he just said and with anger in my voice I reply "WHAT?! Where are you right now?"

I then hear him talking again as I start fuming at his antics "Sigh it seems you haven't changed since I first met you Chifuyu 10 years ago." I sigh inside my head and think to myself "That idiot. One of these days he's going to get into even worse trouble then when I met him." I then say with some steel in my voice, "Just tell me where you are now or else. . ." I envision his face going pale at the veiled threat. Then I hear him talking "We are in the Bahamas Just use this IS signal to locate our current location."

I get confused by what he said "What the hell? He can't be using and IS to call me though that would explain the caller ID." I thought to myself. I sigh and say, "What? You are using an IS to call me?! How is that even possible, since as far as I know my younger brother is the only man who can use an IS as I found out not even 20 minutes ago, unless. . . Sigh; Let me guess you got a Phantom task member there that you managed to have call me."

I then hear him say "Yes and no. I'll explain when you send someone for us." "Ok I'll have a helicopter there in 3 hours and there had better be no surprises." I reply rubbing my temples with 1 hand.

I hang up the phone and turn to Yamada. "I want you to get a fix on an IS in the Bahamas and send a helicopter there as soon as possible." "Hai I'll get right on it Miss Orimura." I watch as she turns and leaves my office. When the door closes I lean down to pull open a desk drawer to see a mini fridge. I open the mini fridge to grab a can of beer to settle my nerves down. Then after a drink I think to myself, "Oh boy this school year will be quite interesting."

I then grab a few items and go out the door to travel with the helicopter to get answers from Shirou. 'You better not run from me this time Shirou, or you will be in for a training session with me.' I thought to myself on my way out.

* * *

**Scene change/Time skip/Point of View – Duran**

"Hey Dad? How did you meet with Miss Orimura?" I asked since I thought that Shirou was a loner. "Well Duran she helped me out of a few tight spots when I was younger and that is all I'm going to say on the subject at present." "Aw. Why not?" "Well it is because what you are asking for is very sensitive, and I made a promise never to reveal how I met her unless she gives the go ahead. Ok?" Shirou replied.

"Ok Dad." I then think of why Shirou won't tell me how he met Miss Orimura. "Hmm. . . Maybe dad was a spy when he was younger and was caught only to be rescued by Miss Orimura." I notice a glint of something metallic in the distance coming closer every second. "Hey Dad is that our ride?" pointing towards the helicopter that is coming towards us. Shirou makes a telescope and looks at what I was pointing at. "Yep that's our ride to civilization Duran." I see Shirou start to sweat when he sees something on the helicopter. "Hey Dad, what's the matter?" "Nothing's wrong Duran." Shirou said to me only to mutter under his breath "Crap that stuck up woman is coming here. Just when I thought I gave her the slip." "Eh what was that you said Dad?"

"Nothing." Shirou replied. I look at the helicopter as it is getting closer only to see a woman around Shirou's age wearing a set of suit clothes. Then I hear the woman yelling at us. "Emiya I'M COMING FOR YOU! YOU HEAR ME!" I look at Shirou to see him start sweating a lot and muttering different things under his breath like how to escape or restrain her.

"Hey Dad who is that woman yelling at you?" "That's Chifuyu Orimura; the legendary pilot of the IS." "What's an IS Dad?" I ask Shirou.

Shirou looks at me for a few seconds then sigh's "It looks like you inherited my Idiotic tendencies as well. The machine you are in at the moment is called an IS. And that machine is not just any run of the mill IS like most of the others out in the world, It can be considered a generation 4 IS right now due to its abilities, but do to the amount of equipment it has it is more along the lines of a generation 3.5, which means that it is still far more advanced than a lot of IS's out there." I stare at dad for a long minute then suddenly yells "SWEET! So what can an IS do Dad?" I reply with excitement.

"Well the IS was originally designed for space travel but those plans are on hold due to its capabilities in almost any field specifically competitions. Because of that the IS is wanted by every government in the world so that they can try to recreate the core so that they can make their own since the more cores a nation has the stronger it is."

"whoa now that's cool Dad. So what can my IS do in general?"

"Well you got subspace transport for surprise attacks, a IS standard Katana that's been modified, also a small arm bow on your left arm and a chain on your right that has similar abilities to your sword. The rest you'll learn by examining [AVENGER] when you got the time to."

"So [AVENGER] is it's name, I like it since it suits it." I examine [AVENGER] when I realize something. "Uh hey Dad got a question for you." "Yes?" "How do i get out of this?" "Oh um, just think of standby mode and it'll go into standby form for later use." "Oh ok." I then think of standby mode to have [AVENGER] flash around me. I drop to the ground lightly and notices a black glove with red flames, also a Pentagon symbol on the back, and the index finger knuckle has a mini ruby embedded on my right hand with 3 more empty slots on the other 3 knuckles on the glove. "Whoa now this is one interesting standby mode. Hmm. . . I wonder." I punch the ground with my right hand to see what happens only to have a 2 feet wide and 1 foot deep crater appear in the sand. "Whoa I like this now. Hey Dad?" "Yeah?" "Can I keep this?" Holding up my right hand. "Well since it can only be used by you now, there is no point in asking now is there?" "Hmm when you put it that way it does make my question look idiotic Dad."

I look at the helicopter as it makes it's final approach vectors to land. I raise my hand to keep the sand from my eyes as my Dad just pop's out a pair of sunglasses to cover his eyes with. "Shoot I still gotta get a grasp on my circuits so that I can do that as well." I thought to myself as I see the sunglasses that Shirou made with envy.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update but as I explained at the top, I had to deal with life. Also sorry for the cliff hanger ending but I ran out of steam for this chapter. Also in regards to his glove it is similar to the glove that Rukia Kuchki used to knock Ichigo into his soul reaper form for the first time. but with some key changes as I pointed out. Also the mini Ruby on the glove itself is the IS core. Also thinking of adding 3 other cores to [AVENGER] so that each knuckle represents a core. Also in regards to the crater he made when wearing the glove; The [AVENGER]'s standby mode is not truly on standby since it heightens the users base abilities by a factor of 4. Also if anyone has Idea's as to who should be in his harem I will accept any possible idea's so long as they are not to bad.

AN 05/21/14: fixed a few grammar problems and the like so that it is not as bad.

AN2 07/16/14: ended up rewriting parts of this chapter so that I can do chapter 4 more better since parts of this chapter I realized threw me off majorly for plot and made plot holes. I plan on having chapter 4 out within the next few weeks or so since I'm busy in real life


	4. Authors note

Sorry it is taking so long to update but I got caught up with my work. Also I had a bit of a minor writers block to deal with which reduced my idea pool by a vast amount. I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can.


End file.
